The Endless Circle of Time
by Total Taiora
Summary: This is a Taiora. It's sad on the end of the first chapter but it has a happy ending. SECOND CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I never want to. The only thing I own is I think the attacks of a perticular digimon... I think...  
  
  
Author's note: If you want it to be continued reply so I know if you want me to continue. This is a Taiora. The real romace starts on the next chapter, this chapter mainly is the introduction so you know how everything is gonna happen. Oh and this story is confusing so bear with me, I thank all those that are planing to continue reading. Remember, it's a Taiora and don't be fooled by anything I put because it will be a Taiora.  
  
  
  
(Before the digidestined)  
(Author's Note: this takes place a hundred years ago before the season one digidestined. These digidestined have the same name but they aren't the same. For example, they are all the same age, fifteen. Even Tk and Kari are fifteen)  
  
  
"Tai, over here!" Sora yelled, "I think I finally found us some food!"  
  
The digidestined team have been wandering in the desert for some time now. Every single one of them could have used some food to replenish their lost energy.  
  
"Really?!" Tai asked excitedly, "Hey, you guys come over here, Sora thinks that she has found us some food!"  
  
"Hurry up!" Sora yelled over to the group who was slowly trudging to the direction.  
  
"Last one there is a rotten digi egg!" Tai exclaimed as he ran over.  
  
When they all finally reached the spot they saw the food and started eating furiously, "This stuff is really good, Sora." Matt said with his voice muffled by the amount of food he was putting in his mouth.  
  
The ground suddenly caved in, "AHHHHHH!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai woke up in a cold and damp room, he glanced over to see Matt and Sora making out in the corner, "Sora? Matt?" He asked.  
  
"Go away you stupid person!" Sora yelled.  
  
"But, Sora, it's me, Tai!" He exclaimed.  
  
"So what?" Matt yelled back, "Go away, I should be the leader!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sora said to Tai, "Matt's the best!"  
  
Tai felt like she stabbed him, he cared more about Sora's opinion than anyone else's. Tai stared at her and looked down at the ground, "Alright, I'll leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt woke up in a damp room, Tk was staring at him. "I hate you, Matt!"  
  
"Huh?" Matt muttered.  
  
"Can't Tai be my brother? He's so much better than you are!" Tk screamed, "He never worries about his hair or play a stupid harmonica!"  
  
"But, Tk," Matt stuttered utterly shocked, "I know I'm not perfect but you don't need to say that, I try my best to be the best brother you could have."  
  
"You never try hard enough!" Tk yelled angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora woke up and shivered, I wish I was home instead of this place  
  
"Sora?" Her mom called from the darkness.  
  
"Mommy?" She asked happily.  
  
"Why do you sound so happy?" her mom asked angrily, "I hate you!"  
  
"Mom?" Sora asked surprised.  
  
"Go away, I never want to see your face again!" Her mother yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joe woke up on top of rocks. "Ouch that hurts!"  
  
He looked down and saw a river. He looked closer and saw a lot of blood, it was a flowing river of blood! He fainted dead away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi woke up. "Where am I?" She saw a note. It said: Hey Mimi this is written by Tai but the others agree that you are the worst. Even Palmon agreed, we all left because we hate you, go away, no one needs you.  
  
Mimi blinked away some tears and her sadness was covered up by anger. I don't need them, I can do just as well without. Oh forget it, who am I kidding, I'm nothing without palmon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izzy woke up suddenly, where's my computer? "Tentomon, what are you doing?!" Tentomon was using his body to make the alphabets.  
  
"Go away Izzy, I'm training I don't need your help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk woke up suddenly and sneezed. "Where's patamon? Where's Kari or Matt?"  
  
"I'm right here." Kari said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Tk asked unhappily.  
  
Kari was silent for a while then she pointed to the digidestined. Each one of them where on the floor twisting and turning some ocasionally screaming or crying.  
  
"What happened?" Tk asked looking horified.  
  
Kari opened her mouth to speak but she was inturupted.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" a evil voice laughed.  
  
"Who's that?" Tk asked Kari.  
  
"He's illusionmon." Kari replied, "He used his nightmare illusion to put the other's to sleep."  
  
"Yes." The evil digimon said. "You were not effected because of your crests, hope and light. It doesn't matter because I planned it that way so I can talk to you."  
  
"forget it," Tk muttered. "I would rather be asleep."  
  
"Shh, be quiet." Kari muttered.  
  
"Tai and Sora." The digimon muttered, "They must die first after I talk to these fools."  
  
Louder Illusionmon said, "You have distroyed all the dark masters and you should be going home but you aren't. I came from the future to distroy you and ruin the prophecy."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Tk inturrupted rudely.  
  
"Because I like to brag." the digimon laughed. "well now you are all absolutely helpless, ha ha ha, too bad."  
  
Suddenly all the digidestined woke up and started fighting with each other.  
  
"Shut up, Tk, I don't want to hear anymore about how you hate me because I hate you too!" Matt screamed clutching his ears.  
  
"I hate you too!" Mimi screamed, "I hate you all! Where did you bring Palmon?!"  
  
Izzy was screaming, "I know what happened, you did something to tentomon!" He started to shake Mimi, "Change him back to normal!"  
  
Sora was sobbing quietly in a corner, "Why, mom, why?!"  
  
Tai was slow to all this and just sat staring at the change of things. He saw Sora crying and he forgot what she said to him about Matt being the leader and made his way to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" He asked quietly.  
  
"My, mom," Sora cried, "She said she didn't love me!"  
  
Tai hugged his best friend, "Don't worry, Sora, I love you."  
  
Sora sniffled and looked up at him, "Thanks... but my mom... she hates me!"  
  
"But Sora," Tai said looking puzzled, "we are in the digiworld so we can't see our parents."  
  
"But I saw her!" Sora protested.  
  
Illusionmon was smiling evilly at the other digidestined who were fighting and he didn't see that Tai and Sora were talking quietly in the corner.  
  
"It must be that guy!" Tai exclaimed pointing to Illusionmon, "He must have did something to us! I'm going to get him!"  
  
Sora looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see his normally reasuring eyes burnig with intense anger. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Huh?" Tai looked confused, "What?"  
  
"I meant what did he make you see that makes you so mad now?" Sora asked.  
  
"He um..." Tai blushed lightly. "He made me see that you and Matt were together..."  
  
Sora looked confused, "But if Matt and I were together then why would you be mad... ohhhh, nevermind..." Sora started blushing a dark red as she realized he was jeolous.  
  
"You see," Tai started suddenly realizing that he had to explain himself, "I have always liked you but lately it has been growing and uh... I guess this is love..."  
  
"I guess..." She continued growing a darker red. This is so embarassing, he loves me? What can I say? I sort of like him too...  
  
Illusionmon suddenly noticed Sora and Tai. He then decided to distroy Tai first. "MENTAL DISTROYER!" Then a bunch of sharp things flew towards Tai and gathered in one.  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled, "Watch out!" She dived in the way and it pierced though her.  
  
Tai caught Sora, "Sora! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because, I love you too..." Sora said weakly.  
  
"But Sora, you can't die and leave me here, I can't live without you!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, don't worry," Sora murmered, "I will always be with you in body or in spirit."  
  
"Sora..." Tai leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. It lasted until she died a short while later.  
  
The rest of the digidestined stopped fighting and watched sadly as their beloved friend, Sora died in Tai's arms. They watched as Tai struggled to fight back tears that threatened to spill down his trembling face.  
  
Tai slowly laid Sora down on the ground and turned away from her. Why did she save me? Why must she die and leave me her? Oh, Sora, I should have died, you have never done anything wrong in your life. It's not fair to you, Illusionmon WILL pay! He lost it and screamed, "You wanted me? Now come and get it!"  
  
Illusionmon laughed, "Then DIE! TOTAL SHUTDOWN!"  
  
Tai dodged it quickly, fueled by his desire to kill Illusionmon. "AUGUMON! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here Tai!" Augumon said.  
  
"Augumon, you have to..." Tai started.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you buddy," Augumon interrupted, "Augumon warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Augumon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes?" Augumon replied.  
  
"Um..." Tai said, "You aren't digivolving."  
  
"I know that, Captain Obvious." Augumon replied.  
  
Izzy frowned and typed somethings down on his computer quicky, "I believe I know what the problem is."  
  
"Yes?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy started saying some long words that just sounded like, "Blah blah blah yada yada yada blah..."  
  
"In english please?" Tai muttered.  
  
"Augumon can't digivolve if Sora isn't alive because the reason augumon was able to digivolve to mega was because of your love for Sora." Izzy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Huh?" Tai stared.  
  
"It means we are all doomed." Joe said.  
  
Illusionmon distroyed Tai with a strong attack.  
  
The rest of the digidested watched in horror as they they saw Tai fall and get to his knees by Sora. He seemed to be using the last of his strenght to say something to Sora.  
  
"Sora," He whispered, "I failed, I wasn't able to distroy Illusionmon, I needed you. Sorry..." Then he fell never to rise again.  
  
Illusionmon then distroyed the rest of the digidestined easily.  
  
A dark figure in the corner muttered, "No, the digidestined have failed, they will have to try again. They will be reborned a hundred years later. There will be a prophecy by then and they will have to succeed. Good luck, illusionmon, you WILL need it because the digidestined are coming back!" A laugh echoed though the dark hallways.  
  
Illusionmon turned around, "I heard something, oh well, I must be hearing things..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued...  
  
Reviews please, my next chapter will come out soon. Oh this is going to be so interesting... he he he, this is the sadest story I've ever writen. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye for now! 


	2. The Endless Circle of Time 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and I never will and not to mention I never want to.  
  
Author's note: This is the second chapter, I hope you like this. As usual this is a Taiora, gee what else... ok here it is.  
  
  
(One Hundred Years Later, Digidestined Are Reborned)  
  
Sora was in the beach getting a tan and on the look out for a cute guy. She was just getting over her break up with Matt Ishida. He was a nice guy but... they just weren't meant to be and he didn't love her, he was just on the rebound from some girl.  
  
(Flash back)  
"I'm really sorry, Sora." Matt said, "I didn't mean to use you, I just didn't think you really liked me."  
  
"It's ok," Sora had lied, "I understand."  
(End of Flash back)  
  
Sora sighed softly, now he was back with that girl again. She looked up at the sky and admired how blue the sky was when it happened. It was like in slow motion, like when you slow down a DVD movie and watch it that way.  
  
A soccerball came flying in her way and smashed on her forehead. Sora got knocked out. "Hello? Hey, wake up, girl!"  
  
"Huh? What? Where am I?" Sora woke with a start, "Oh nevermind, what happened?"  
  
"Oh," Sora looked up slowly and saw the guy that hit her with the ball. "I'm really sorry, I was playing soccer and..." he shrugged. "I guess it hit you."  
  
"Couldn't you have been more careful?!" She screamed. The throbbing in her head was getting her a bad mood.  
  
"Well," The guy said, "I'm real sorry, so don't get on my case ok? I already apologized."  
  
Sora got up and stomped all the way back home.  
  
Thank god school doesn't start again for a week Sora thought. She thought about what kind of guy she wanted to have. Maybe he'll be really smart. Or very brave and good looking. Or he could be really sweet  
  
A week later in school...  
Sora sat down in her right spot, I wonder what's taking my teacher so long she thought.  
  
The teacher came in, "Today we have a new student."  
  
"Huh?" Sora muttered,No one should ever want to come to this school  
  
"His name is Taichi Yagami." The teacher smiled at the door, "You can come in now."  
  
Sora glanced at the door interestedly, Maybe this will be the day when I meet the guy of my dreams  
  
The same guy from the beach came in. "Hi, I'm so happy to be in this school. It has so many great teachers in it." He said glancing at the teacher hoping to make a good first impression.  
  
Sora noticed with disgust that her teacher smiled back happily. "Any questions for Mr. Yagami?" the teacher beamed.  
  
The class was silent for a moment then a girl raised her hand, "Can I have your phone number?"  
  
The whole class roared with laughter as the girl smiled at Taichi seductively. "No," He replied grinning. "You aren't my type."  
  
Another girl raised her hand, "Who's your type?" She gazed at him while giggling.  
  
He pretended to look thoughtful, "I don't know, I guess I like redheads."  
  
The only in class who was a red head was Sora Tachenouchi. Every head in the class whipped around to look at her reaction. Sora blushed and said, "Well, no red head in this class likes you."  
  
"And I don't like a perticular red head in this class either!" He muttered in Sora's direction.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The teacher screamed, "Since you like talking to Miss. Tachenouchi so much, you can sit next to her."  
  
Taichi slowly shuffled in Sora's direction and once he reached she said, "You do realize this all your fault, right?"  
  
"Says who?" He whispered back angrily.  
  
"Says me!" Sora muttered under her breath.  
  
The teacher's head snapped to the direction of Tai and Sora. "What is so important that you are discussing over there? Why don't you tell the class about it?"  
  
Sora looked embarassed but Taichi stood up and said, "I'm sorry ma'am, I started it. If you are going to blame someone, it should be me."  
  
"I'll let you go with a warning." The teacher replied.  
  
As Tai sat down, Sora glanced at him surprised, "Why did you say that for, it wasn't really your fault." Maybe he isn't so bad after all, we could be friends  
  
Tai seemed to struggle for words but then he regained the cool composture he had when he came in the room, "I just did it so we won't get in trouble, since I knew you would act all snobby and blame it on me."  
  
Ok so maybe I was wrong, he is a jerk Sora thought. To her surprise, she felt a twinge of disapointment.  
  
At the end of class, Sora's best friend, Mimi walked up to her. "Did you hear? There's a new kid in the school, I heard he's a real cutie."  
  
"I saw him and he isn't such a 'cutie', he's just a jerk." Sora complained as she tried to put her books in her locker.  
  
"Did I just hear someone call me a jerk?" A male voice asked.  
  
Sora spinned around and it was Taichi Yagami again, "What do you want?" She demanded after she focused her attention back on putting her books in her locker. Damn, these things just refuse to go in  
  
"Quit doing that!" He said and he gently removed the books from her hand and put them in her locker carefully. "There, it fits perfectly if you just don't try to smash them." Then he walked away.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mimi squealed, "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Sora asked impatiently. Oh my god, I can still feel the warmth of his hand when he removed the books from mine.  
  
"He helped you! And he's soooo hot!" Mimi sighed, "He isn't a jerk! He's soo sweet, you better not let this one escape. I think he likes you. If you don't want him, can I?"  
  
"Be my guest." Sora replied looking distant. Taichi likes me? Why do I keep remembering his touch, he only put in my books. It's not like he kissed me! Whoa, where did that idea come from?  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi screamed, "I have to go, bye!"  
  
"Whatever." Sora muttered, "I have to go too."  
  
As they walked their seperate ways, Sora felt someone grab her and pull her into a dark room. "Where is he? You are destined to be together."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora demanded.  
  
"You have been reborned from a hundred years ago." The voice continued, "Touch this orb and you will remember your pass lives."  
  
A floating orb came to a slight halt in front of Sora. She hesitated.  
  
"TOUCH IT!" The voice yelled impatiently.  
  
Slowly and tremblingly, she reached out for it and she took the eerie orb in her grip. Sora saw colors mixing and emotions she never had before. A warm feeling over took her senses and then it stopped. What was that? These memories, are they mine? Yes, they are, I can feel it. The person is telling the truth. But that means, I was with Taichi  
  
"But..." She started but was shoved out into the light again. Her eyes took a couple minutes to adjust but when it did she realized she was on the floor. Many worried faces stared down at her.  
  
"Sora..." A familiar voice called, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down, I was in a hurry to get to my next class."  
  
Tai's concerned face loomed over her confused one. Sora felt a rush of emotions at the sight of him, "You are alive!" She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he reluctantly pulled away. "Um... of course I am," He muttered, his face turning a few different shades of red.  
  
Why did I do that? She thought, Is it because of my past memories. It must be Out loud she just said, "I need to talk to you for a while."  
  
He looked baffled but he said, "Alright,"  
  
Sora dragged him away from the big and still growing audience. "I don't know how to explain this, god I wish that weird guy was here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"No time to explain now," she replied, "I'll meet you behind the school after class."  
  
She ran away to her next class and Tai stared after her. He shrugged and started walking slowly to his class.  
  
After school, Sora waited patiently in their meeting place. I love Tai? She wondered, but does he love me? Where is he? Sora started to worry, Oh, no! What if he thinks I'm some kind of mental person and he's not coming.  
  
Half an hour later, Sora was still waiting. Where is he? I should just go, he isn't coming  
  
Sora was just about to leave when Taichi came running out of the building. "Wait! Don't go, I'm sorry, I guess I'm really late, huh?"  
  
Sora took one look at him and started thinking about their kiss earlier. "Yea, I guess..." She sighed dreamily. Then she realized how stupid she must seem and snapped out of it. You don't really like him... it's just the memories that are making you do this, snap out of it girl!  
  
Tai stared at her strangely, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay." Sora replied, "Now lets get to the point."  
  
Tai nodded his head skeptically, "Ya, sure."  
  
All of a sudden it started to snow, "What's this?" Sora wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but it's summer!" Tai exclaimed, "It's not supposed to snow!"  
  
Sora looked up to the sky and saw a strange light, "Tai, look at that!"  
  
He looked up, "Wow! It's like an aurora!"  
  
"Yea..." Sora muttered.  
  
"But isn't it supposed to be in the northern hemisphere? You know, like Aurora Borealis?" Taichi said wonderingly. (Author's Notes: I don't really know about that junk, I could if I actually listened in class though... well anyway, I know this isn't what really happened in the show but there's a reason for all this. I'll explain all that later, if I remember)  
  
"AHHHHH, Tai, look at that!" Sora shrieked.  
  
Tai looked up and saw two meteorites float to them. He caught the one in front of him and Sora caught the other. Taking a closer look, he saw that they were small steel objects. They were still warm from the fall. (Author's Note: I didn't see what happened that transported them to the other world so I'll just make this part up.)  
  
Sora screamed as she felt herself get lighter and floated up into the sky. "Tai! Help!"  
  
Tai, however, was in no condition to help. He was floating too.  
  
Sora started remembering what happened in her other life time. what if this is some kind of evil stunt done by one of the dark masters Feeling more afraid, she grabbed on to Taichi around his neck and hugged him tight.  
  
Tai started feeling light headed. He unconciesly hugged her around the waist. That was when they both blacked out.  
  
Sora stirred on the ground and she opened her eyes. She didn't see anyone. oh no! where am I now She sat up stiffly and rubbed the back of her sore neck. A little pink creature happily bounded towards her.  
  
"Oh my god! Your finally back! After a thousand years, you are back!" It said cheerfully.  
  
Sora stared at it as her memory finally came back to her. this must be yokomon, the digimon I was paired up with before I died  
  
"Yokomon?" She asked tentively.  
  
"Yup, that's me!" the pink bubbly creature exclaimed happily.  
  
"Tell me, Yokomon, is Taichi Yagami anywhere around here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um... Taichi Yagami?" Yokomon inquired.  
  
"Yes." Sora waited.  
  
"No." Yokomon said bluntly. "I don't remember a digidestined named Taichi Yagami, just Tai."  
  
oops, I forgot he had a different name before Sora thought then said, "Yeah, I meant Tai. Where is he?"  
  
"He's running around with Koramon." yokomon said.  
  
Sora looked behind her and sure enough, Taichi was there. "Ahhhhh! Leave us alone!!!"  
  
Sora laughed, "It's okay Tai, these creatures are friendly."  
  
"That one doesn't!" He said pointing in the direction opposite of where he was running from.  
  
Sora looked in the direction and saw a Quagamon.  
  
A few minutes later, they defeated it. (Author's Note: I'm sorry about not describing it more but I want to start on my last chapter soon) Tai and Sora jumped up and down happily.  
  
"YAY! We did it!" they screamed.  
  
"So what?" A voice said, "That was a pathetic digimon, it wasn't even powerful."  
  
Taichi and Sora looked up.  
  
Sora gasped, "Oh, no, it's him! Illusionmon!"  
  
"That's right." it said, "And now you will die. ABSOLUTE ANNIALATION!"  
  
Sora and Tai slumped to the ground, "I love you, Tai..." Sora said softy.  
  
"Sora..." Taichi murmered, "I have always loved you, ever since I met you. I never knew that I would die like this... I'm so sorry..." Sora closed her eyes.  
  
"I can die happy, knowing that you love me." She said and that's when she died.  
  
"Sora... I'm so sorry." He said and closed his eyes and allowed the darknesss to engulf his body.  
  
Illusionmon laughed sinisterly, "Ha! Puppy love, stupid humans..."  
  
In the darkness of the night, the strange man was there again, "Again, they have failed. No matter, they will be reborned. They have to find out their love for each other, that is the prophecy. This time they confessed their love too late again... If only they knew sooner."  
  
  
  
(I promise, the next one is the last chapter and it will be a happy ending, I think... well just read and find out.  
  
  
I'm going to stop this now. I'm so tired, I'll continue this really soon I promise. I hope you liked it. Don't worry about the digidestined failing... I love happy endings. I don't know. I never plan for my stories, I just sit there and wait for inspiration. This kind of story is not my style though, don't expect it again. Again, this is a Taiora, I hate Soratos, it drives me insane. All I write are Taioras unless someone want's something else. Here is the deal, you can email me and tell me what couple you want and I'll do it. As long as it isn't Yaio, Sorato, Daikari, and so on. Remember, I can only stand Taioras and Takaris so anything else, I won't do it. Unless it has something to do with Izzy, Mimi, Jun, Davis, etc... Well, I don't know, email me.   
  
My Email address is   
DigitalGirl0987@yahoo.com  
Thank you all. Reviews would be nice... maybe? Guess not... oh well... next story coming up soon. Count on it.) 


End file.
